part 1 First Sight
by ThatOneGirlEvery1Hates
Summary: It was my first day at my new high school. I don't know anyone yet but hopefully that will change. As far as I have seen there is a lot of cute boys. But only one boy has really caught my attention, Chandler Riggs. I had 3 classes with him and I couldn't wait to spend them with him. 1st hour came and the teacher had picked our seats for us and lucky me got to sit next to him.


The Only One

Characters: Ashley Petrie, Chandler Riggs

THE SIGN

As we walked down the road, all I could see was his cute smile and his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect hair. "Ash, check it out." Chandler pointed to an old warn out sign dangling by one small chain.  
"Turn back, what is this private property?" I looked around for a house but nothing was to be seen. Trying to keep my eyes off of him as my eyes wandered about.  
"Let's see if this will lead us anywhere," Chandler grabbed my hand and began to walk into the woods. Tightening his grip when we would get deeper into the darkness of the trees.  
"What do you think im scared?" As I grab my arm.  
"No you're just like the guys, you don't get scared, but I thought it would make you feel safer." He smiled and rapped his hand around mine and started off again.  
I didn't know what to do or say all I could think was, ahhh he is holding my hand!  
"Hey look, I think it's a fence or used to be." Chandler pulled me over to where the old fence stood. He sat down on a near by log and pulled me down next to him." I think this is where the private property is." He pointed along the fence, then to a broken down house." Wanna check it out?"  
"Do we have to now? I like sitting here with you listening to the silence of gloomy woods." I grinned a little but not trying to make it obvious that I liked him.  
He gave a tiny laugh then looked away real quick then back at me. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on to his lap. "We can stay here as long as you want." He hugged me real tight then looked me right in the eyes, smiling so big, he leaned in closer and closer, until I felt his lips pressed against mine. We held our kiss for almost a minute an a half.

THE HOUSE

"Ok, let's check the house out now." I got up but still holding both of Chandler's hands.  
He stayed seated and stared straight at me,"Ashley, will you be my girlfriend? "  
I wasn't sure to flip out or to stay calm,"Uh YES!" I pulled Chandler up and leaped into his arms."I have always liked you." I whispered in his ear. It felt good to say that but something caught my attention. "Hey, Chandler I think there is someone in that house." I felt the chills run up and down my back.  
Chandler quickly turned around and watched as the house lingered in the empty shadows. He began to walk towards it with me following behind him.  
"Let's go inside and look around. " He tugged on me a little harder to make me speed up. "It's not that bad, I like the quiet. "As he started in and I hesitated for a minute then chased in after him.  
"Chandler wait up!" I started to run through the darkness, not knowing what could be in front of me. Next thing I know I ran right into Chandler.  
"I don't think we are alone." He spoke in a normal voice he didn't sound frightened at all. This made me stay calm but I knew something was terribly wrong.  
"Should we go then, maybe they live here or something." I tugged at Chandler's arm but he didn't budge. "Not yet let's explore more." He looked around like this was a world we owned."Follow me, I want to see up stairs." Chandler took my hand and continued up the stairs. "What are you looking for?"  
"I'm checking the place out, if we fix it up a bit this place could be our own summer hang out." It gave me butterflies when he looked at me, I knew we would last forever. "That sounds great, just you and me?"  
"Yep, just us."  
The floor creaked and the walls leaked but all I could hear were the footsteps coming from the next room."Chandler wait a second, did you hear that?"  
He put his arm in front of me,"I did."  
THE SHADOWS

"Wait here, I'll go check it out." Chandler crept towards the door of the next room. A loud bang came and it continues to get louder and louder.  
"Chandler I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should leave." I waved to him to come back, but he kept moving forward. The banging got louder and Chandler got slower,"Maybe we should come back tonight, whoever is here might be gone then." Chandler turned around and headed towards me.  
"Wait come back when it's dark and scary?"  
"Ya, why you to afraid, because if you are I can come back by myself?" He looked at me, but not like I was afraid "No, I'm coming back with you." I didn't want him to see I was nervous so I acted tough.  
"Good, so I thought we could hang at my house until we decide to leave like watch a movie or something, if that's ok with you?"  
I didn't say anything I just nodded because if I spoke nonsense would come out.  
It was 6:30 when I went over to Chandler's, I wasn't positive if I wanted to knock. Before I could, the door opened,"Hey Ash." Chandler greeted me like he always does with a smile but this time he had something behind his back.  
"What you got there?" Not trying to be pushy. "I know we just started going out but I have liked you for a while now." He grabbed my hand and gave me a small case,he opened it and inside was a necklace with a heart locket and matching earings."I got Chandler and Ashley forever put on the locket, here let me put it on you." Chandler put the necklace on me as I put the earings in."See if you open it there is a picture of us in it." He hugged and kissed me then took me by the hand and went inside.  
"Did you pick a movie out yet?" I didn't know what to say I was stunned by how big his house was.  
"Yeah I didn't know if you already seen it though, I picked out Pacific Rim."  
"Yeah I have seen it but that's ok I like that movie." I tried to act like one of the guys but cute at the same time.  
"Well let's make some popcorn and snuggle up on the couch." I followed him into the kitchen to make popcorn. After we got settled on the couch I layed on him and he had his arm around me.

NOT READY An alarm went off on his phone, I sat up and so did he. He checked his phone, "it's 12, I guess we fell asleep." Chandler looked at me with a grin.  
"Are we still going to go?" I yawned as I spoke.  
"Ya it's the perfect time to go." He pulled me off the couch and walked to the door."You wait here and I will get two of my jackets and flashlights for us." After a few minutes of waiting he returned."Here's a flashlight and one of my jackets." He put his jacket on me.  
"It's a little big."  
"It will keep you warm though." He opened the door and walked me out.  
We walked down the street in the quiet night.  
"Can I ask you something?" Chandler stopped, looked at me and took both of my hands. "Sure." I didn't have a clue of what he was going to ask.  
"Why did you say yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, and I want you to be completely honest?" Chamdler had a straight face but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.  
"I said yes because I have always loved you, your smile, your beautiful eyes and your perfect hair and last how kind and gentle you are, you never act different because I'm a girl but you are still sweet." I told him honestly what I felt.  
"I thought you would say what other girls said when I asked before I went out with them, but I like what you said a lot better." Chandler pulled me right next to him by the waist."Ashley, I love you I truly do."  
"I love you too." I kissed Chandler and wrapped my arm around him. "There's the house." He pointed to what used to be a broken down house but now a dark, scary house. We began to run to the house.  
"So where do we start?" I looked around then looked at him.  
"I guess we start where we left off, up stairs." He pushed me a little. We walked up the squeaky stairs. There was no bang or any noise just the sound of our foot steps.  
"Let's go in the room the banging came from." Chandler went ahead.  
"Is there anything in there?" I was a little afraid but didn't show it.  
"No, come in here and check it out." He waved me in.  
There was only a bed a small wooden chair. The window didn't let much moon light in and our flashlights only gave so much light. "I think we should start again." Chandler looked at me with a certain look.  
"What do you mean?"  
Chandler grabbed me by the sides of my chest and shoved me on to the bed.  
"What are you doing? "  
"Shhh." He out his finger on my lips. He pushed me all the way on the bed. He crawled on the bed over me, he looked so perfect. He put his hand on my chest and kissed me. We started making out, next thing I knew I was on top of him. He reached down to his belt.  
"Oh Chandler I can't, not now." I put my hand over his.  
"Oh come on, really!" He flung his arms off the bed in a dramatic motion. I looked down, I felt kinda bad and a little sad that I couldn't please my dream boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, if you aren't ready I shouldn't rush you into something you don't want to do." He brushed my hair back behind my ear.

NOT ALONE

"But I want to be ready!" I put my hands on his belt and undid it, unbuttoning his skinny jeans he stopped me.  
"Ash, I know you aren't ready and im not ready either and that's ok, I just thought you were ready."  
I put my head down because I knew he was right."I promise I will please you in any other way."  
"Look at me, it is ok you are fine there is nothing to worry about." Chandler lifted my head up and kissed me again."I shouldn't rush this, ya we may lay together on a couch and fall asleep and we might share jackets but that doesn't mean we have to have sex, ok."  
I finally looked at him,"ok."  
All of a sudden a loud thud came from a room down the hall.  
"This would be the wrong place to do it any way." He jumped up while holding me."we should go see what that was." Chandler started down the hall with me beside him.  
"I really think we should just go back to your place. " I tugged at chandlers shirt.  
"Okay, anything for you babe."  
We went back to chandlers house. "So you think you just want to crash her for the night? " chandler asked.  
"Ya why not." I agreed. A little while later we were laying in his bed, cuddling and making out. Things started to heat up and we lost some close. 


End file.
